Special Gift
by Mochi Lyly
Summary: [!] Saat diulang tahunnya, kejadian yang mengesalkan terjadi secara beruntun, terlebih lagi Lee Hyukjae, sang namjachigu terlihat sudah tak mencintainya lagi dan itu membuat seorang Lee Donghae down. HaeHyuk Fic! OS! YAOI! SEMI M!


**Title : Special Gift**

**.**

**Author : Mochi LyLy a.k.a Cho Soohyun **

**.**

**Rated : T to M**

**.**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, and other cast.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast bukan milik saya '-' Ide cerita milik Cungie Cho dan ketikan FF amburadul ini milik saya '-'**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI, Gaje ._.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja tampan terbangun saat sinar matahari menyelusup masuk melalui jendela kamarnya, menyebabkan tidurnya terusik.

Namja tampan itu, Lee Donghae yang dikenal sebagai member Super Junior itu mengembangkan senyumnya saat dirinya menyadari tanggal dari hari yang cerah ini.

Ya, hari ini tanggal 15 Oktober, tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-28. Donghae membayangkan apa saja hadiah dan kejutan yang akan ia dapatkan hari ini, apalagi hadiah dari namjachigunya.

"Donghae-ah! Cepat kita harus bersiap-siap untuk fanmeet hari ini!" Seru sang manager dari luar kamar Donghae.

"Ne.." Donghae menjawab pelan dan mulai beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Setelah mandi Donghae segera keluar dari kamarnya dan mencari seseorang yang belum dia temui dari bangun tadi pagi, biasanya seseorang itulah yang selalu membangunkannya. Ya orang yang Donghae cari, Lee Hyukjae atau lebih sering disebut Eunhyuk.

Donghae menemukan objek yang dicarinya sedang bermain game di sofa. Dengan segera Donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

"Yak! Hhh Hae-ah, jangan menggangguku dulu, tak kau lihat aku sedang bermain?" Eunhyuk beralih dari game yang sedang ia mainkan dan memandang Donghae dengan pandangan kesal.

Donghae agak terkejut akan reaksi Eunhyuk. Tetapi Donghae tetap berusaha berpikiran positif.

_'Mungkin Hyukkie kurang sehat.'_ Batin Donghae dan mengangguk pelan, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan, Donghae melepaskan pelukkannya pada pinggang Eunhyuk lalu berahli menatap Siwon yang sedang membaca bukunya.

"Siwon-ah.." Panggil Donghae dan mengguncang pelan lengan Siwon.

"Waeyo?" Siwon mengahlikan perhatiannya dari bukunya lalu menatap Donghae.

Donghae juga bingung ingin berbicara apa. Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Hae? Jika tak ada yang penting jangan menggangguku." Ucap Siwon ketus dan kembali membaca bukunya.

Donghae menghela nafasnya lalu beranjak dari sebelah Siwon menuju dapur.

.

.

Donghae berlari menghampiri Ryeowook yang sedang minum. Tanpa disengaja, Donghae menyenggol tangan Ryeowook sehingga semua isi minuman Ryeowook tumpah.

"Yak! Donghae hyung! Kenapa kau menyenggolku?" Tanya namja manis itu dengan kesal, bajunya basah semua.

"A-anou.. Itu.. Aku tak sengaja. Mianhae.." Jawab Donghae pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tak biasanya namja manis itu marah.

"Aish.." Tanpa berkata apapun, namja manis itu meninggalkan Donghae sendirian menuju kamarnya.

Donghae masih menundukkan kepalanya sampai ada yang menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Segera ke van Hae, kita berangkat." Ujar sang manager.

Donghae segera pergi menuju van.

.

.

-Donghae's Pov-

-Van-

Saat masuk ke van, kulihat Eunhyuk tertidur dengan earphonnya dan bersandar di bahu Siwon.

Seketika emosiku naik hingga ubun-ubun. Seharusnya aku yang menjadi sandaran tidur Eunhyuk, akulah namjachigunya, bukan Siwon.

Aku menghela nafas dengan kasar, lalu duduk disamping Siwon.

Eunhyuk menggeliat kecil dan langsung saja Siwon mengelus pelan kepala Eunhyuk.

Rasanya aku ingin meledak sekarang. Kuputuskan tidur dalam van agar emosiku tidak meledak.

-Fanmeet-

Situasi fanmeet juga biasa saja. Tak ada yang special, tak ada projek untukku.

Tak ada yang mengingat ulang tahunku bahkan ELF juga lupa? Huft..

Selama fanmeet berlangsung, Eunhyuk terus berdekatan dengan Siwon tanpa memperdulikanku, bahkan mereka melakukan banyak fanservice. Mulai dari berpelukkan sampai cium-cium pipi.

Apakah kau sudah tak mencintaiku, Eunhyuk-ah?

.

.

-Back Stage—After Fanmeet-

Bahkan sampai selesai fanmeet pun mereka tetap bersama, saling merangkul lengan, Eunhyuk dan Siwon.

Aku tak tahan lagi. Kuputuskan untuk menghampiri mereka berdua, lalu mengajak Eunhyuk untuk makan malam nanti.

"Hyuk-ah." Aku meraih lengannya yang tak dirangkul oleh Siwon.

Namja yang merupakan namjachiguku itu menoleh. "Waeyo Hae?"

"Nanti malam bisakan kita keluar berdua?" Tanyaku dan menatapnya penuh harap.

"Mian, Hae. Hari ini aku capek sekali, aku ingin istirahat nanti malam." Jawab Eunhyuk dengan wajah tak bersalah.

**_JEDER_**

Rasanya aku ingin sekali berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Apakah kau benar-benar lupa hari ulang tahunku Hyuk?

"Ah, begitu. Arra kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ucapku dan segera meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Aku memutuskan pergi ke Sungai Han, menenangkan diriku disana.

-Sungai Han-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, mengekspresikan rasa kesalku hari ini.

Seharusnya hari ini hari yang bahagia, bukan hari yang menyedihkan seperti ini.

Mulai dari Eunhyuk, Siwon dan Ryeowook yang memarahiku, kemesraan SiHyuk saat di van, fanmeet, dan backstage.

Semuanya membuatku begitu menyedihkan. Ditambah lagi tak ada yang mengingat hari ulang tahunku, para member bahkan ELF.

Hhhh apa aku ke Grill5 Taco saja ya?

-Grill5 Taco-

Aku menyapa ELF yang sedang berada di Grill5 Taco saat itu. Ada beberapa ELF yang memberikanku hadiah ulang tahun.

Hahh.. Seharusnya aku kesini saja daritadi. Ini membuatku merasa lebih baik.

Tetapi tetap saja, pikiranku melayang ke seseorang yang kucintai, Lee Hyukjae. Pikiran negatif tak kunjung pergi dari pikiranku.

Apakah memang Hyukjae tak mencintaiku dan malah berahli mencintai Siwon?

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku kehilangan semangat. Aku tak siap jika harus melepaskan Eunhyuk untuk Siwon.

-Author's Pov-

Sepanjang hari Donghae hanya duduk berdiam diri di Grill5 Taco, melihat orang yang berlalu lalang dan sesekali menyapa ELF yang kesana.

Tak terasa hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.

"Dongsaeng, kau tak kembali ke dorm?" Tanya seorang yang sedikit mirip Donghae, Lee Donghwa sang kakak.

Donghae menggeleng pelan dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Nanti saja, jam 8 aku akan kembali." Jawab Donghae pelan dan memenjamkan matanya sejenak, lalu kembali melihat ponselnya berharap ada pesan singkat dari Eunhyuk.

Tetapi hasilnya nihil, Eunhyuk bahkan tak mencarinya.

Donghae kembali menghela nafas panjang dan menunggu pesan yang mungkin saja datang dan dari Eunhyuk.

.

.

1 jam berlalu dan tetap saja tak ada pesan dari Eunhyuk. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 lewat 14 menit.

Perlahan Donghae beranjak dari duduknya.

"Eomma, Hyung, aku pulang." Pamit Donghae dan langsung meninggalkan Grill5 Taco menuju dorm.

-Dorm-

Saat Donghae membuka pintu dorm, keadaan dorm sepi dan gelap.

_'Mereka benar-benar melupakanku.' _Batin Donghae dan tersenyum getir.

Perlahan namja tampan itu meraba dinding, mencari saklar lampu. Setelah menemukan saklar lampu, Donghae segera menekan saklar lampu itu.

**_KLIK_**

"Saengil Chukka Hamida uri Fishy!" Seru seluruh member Super Junior saat lampu menyala.

Terlihat Eunhyuk yang sedang membawa kue ulang tahun berjalan menghampiri namja tampan itu.

"Saengil Chukkhae chagi~ Here, make a wish." Ujar Eunhyuk dan tersenyum lembut menatap Donghae.

Melihat itu, reflek Donghae juga ikut tersenyum. Donghae menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan mulai memenjamkan matanya, make a wish.

_'Semoga seluruh keluarga, member Super Junior dan para ELF selalu dalam keadaan sehat, dan juga semoga Lee Hyukjae, Eunhyuk, selalu berada disisiku dan selalu menjadi milikku.' _Doa Donghae dalam hati.

Donghae membuka matanya dan meniup lilin yang masih menyala diatas kue ulang tahun itu.

"Chukkhaeee" Seru para member bersama-sama.

"Mian Hae-ah, tadi pagi aku memarahimu dan bermesraan dengan monyetmu itu kkk. Tenang saja, aku tak berpikiran untuk merebut monyet manismu, aku masih mencintai Bummie dan akan menunggunya kembali." Ujar Siwon dan tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Ah, Hae hyung. Mian untuk tadi pagi, sebenarnya aku tak marah saat kau menyenggolku dan airnya itu tak tumpah, aku sengaja menumpahkannya agar seolah-olah kau yang salah. Hahaha mian ne hyung, saranghae." Ucap Ryeowook dan membuat love sign untuk Donghae.

"Jadi… Ini semua rencana kalian?!" Tanya Donghae setengah berteriak.

"Lebih tepatnya rencana monyet manismu." Jawab Kangin santai.

Donghae menoleh menatap Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menaruh kue yang sedang dipegangnya dan menghampiri Donghae lalu memeluknya.

"Mianhae, hari ini aku keterlaluan." Ucap Eunhyuk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Donghae.

"Gwaenchana~ Jangan ulangi lagi dan kau tetap milikku arraseo?" Ucap Donghae dan mengecup puncak kepala Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hemm jangan lupakan kami disini. Bermesraannya nanti saja, sekarang cepat potong kuenya." Ujar Shindong tak sabaran.

Perlahan Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali mengambil kue yang dia letakkan di atas meja.

"Ja, sekarang potong kuenya." Ujar Eunhyuk dan menyodorkan kuenya pada Donghae.

Donghae memotong potongan pertama dan memberikannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Potongan pertama untuk orang yang kucintai." Ujar Donghae dan menyuapkan potongan pertama ke mulut Eunhyuk.

Dengan senang hati Eunhyuk menerima suapan Donghae. Donghae memotongkan kue untuk member lain.

Setelah memakan sepotong kue itu, tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae, Eunhyuk pergi menuju kamar Donghae.

Donghae masih asyik bercanda gurau dengan member lain.

-After Party-

Donghae baru menyadari, sedari tadi Eunhyuk tak bersamanya. Dengan cepat Donghae berlari menuju kamar Eunhyuk.

Nihil, tak ada Eunhyuk disana.

"Aish.. Kemana Hyukkie?" Donghae mulai putus asa mencari Eunhyuk. Donghae sudah mencari diseluruh penjuru dorm, dan tetap saja tak menemukan Eunhyuk.

Donghae memutuskan untuk ke kamarnya.

-Kamar Donghae-

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar, mencari keberadaan Eunhyuk.

Tetap saja hasilnya sama, Eunhyuk tak ada dikamar tersebut.

Rasa putus asa Donghae tergantikan dengan rasa terkejut saat melihat foto-foto Eunhyuk bertebaran di kasurnya, mulai dari foto topless, naked dan bahkan foto mereka berdua yang sedang making out.

Seketika kejantanan Donghae langsung turn on. Buru-buru Donghae berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan masalah dibawah sana.

Rasa terkejutnya kembali bertambah saat melihat Eunhyuk berdiei di ambang pintu kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan bathrobe.

"Hyukkie.." Panggil Donghae pelan.

Dengan gerakan seduktif, Eunhyuk berjalan mendekat ke arah Donghae dan mendorong Donghae sampai tubuh Donghae tidur telentang di kasur.

"Hae.. Saengil Chukkhae~" Ucap Eunhyuk lalu mencium bibir Donghae, lalu melumatnya.

Eunhyuk mulai membuka bathrobenya, meyisakan tubuh yang naked.

Donghae mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk sedikit menjauh, menatap wajah Eunhyuk dengan intens.

"Ini apa hmm? Termasuk rencanamu?" Tanya Donghae dan mengelus pipi Eunhyuk.

"Ini hadiahmu Hae~" Jawab Eunhyuk dengan nada mendayu.

Donghae merubah posisinya menjadi diatas Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah, kau dadalah hadiah terspesial milikku. Tak akan kulepaskan kau malam ini." Ujar Donghae mulai menciumi leher Eunhyuk.

"Tentu sayanghh akhh Haeeeh"

"Hyukkiehh~ hhh"

"Ahhh Shhh"

**END ._.**

**Hola saya kembali membawa FF untuk ultahnya Donghaek xD**

**Ini gaje? Iya ._.**

**Ini pendek? Iya tau ._.**

**Ini gantung? Iya tau juga kok ._.**

**Maaf deh kalau feelnya nggak dapat, baru pertama kali buat FF HaeHyuk .-.b**

**Sebenarnya ini mau di publish semalam, tapi karena komputernya nge-hank, ketikkan yang belum sempat di save jadi hilang ;A; *curcol***

**Kritik dan masukkan diterima dengan lapang dada '-'**

**Last, mind to review?**

**.**

**Mochi LyLy**


End file.
